


До изнеможения

by Knopka_Ki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knopka_Ki/pseuds/Knopka_Ki
Summary: Отчего-то Вайперион был самым слабым в физическом плане героем, несмотря на то, что явно был старше прочих. Этот факт заставлял Луку до скрежета сжимать зубы и совершать всё новые и новые подходы в том или ином упражнении в тренажерном зале, стремясь улучшить свои возможности. Но, как назло, прогресса видно не было. Еще хуже было Луке от того, что он знал - за пятнистой маской героини скрывалась та, кого он всем сердцем любил и больше всего на свете хотел бы защищать.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	До изнеможения

Содранные костяшки пальцев саднило от мыла. Лука, морщась от неприятных ощущений, аккуратно смывал кровь, пот и грязь, снова и снова подставляя озябшие руки под ледяную струю и проклиная старый, потрескавшийся боксерский мешок, краска с которого так прочно пристала к коже. Опрометчиво было идти на тренировку, когда вся спортивная форма вместе с перчатками остались дома. Лука прекрасно это понимал, но упрямо не желал упускать возможность посетить спортзал, поэтому теперь даже самому себе не позволял жаловаться на боль в пальцах или холод, усугублявшийся отсутствием футболки. Сам виноват.

В последнее время это стало его навязчивой идеей — стать более сильным, выносливым и ловким. И если в плотном расписании Луки появлялся хоть один свободный час, он без промедления шёл в этот зал, благо для него он был открыт круглосуточно. Оборудование тут было весьма старым, местами вышедшим из строя, а горячая вода и вовсе отсутствовала, зато владельцем этого помещения, доступного только для узкого круга лиц, был бывший одногруппник Луки — Жозе. Настоящими друзьями в коллеже замкнутый Куффен так и не обзавёлся, но вот этот улыбчивый светловолосый парень всегда относился к нему хорошо, помогал с учебой и не раз составлял ему компанию во время ланча. Именно поэтому, когда Лука решил, что ему стоит улучшить свою физическую форму, первым, о ком он подумал, был Жозе, еще на последнем курсе ставший владельцем тренажёрного зала.

Дорогие, современные и комфортабельные спортивные клубы были Луке не по карману, зато старый знакомый без лишних слов, за минимальную плату пустил его, отдал дубликат ключей и сказал, что приходить в его «берлогу» можно в любое время. И это было весьма кстати, учитывая насыщенный распорядок дня Куффена. К тому же, других посетителей Лука видел в этом месте лишь пару раз за всё время. К радости Куффена, не любившего разговоры с незнакомцами, встреченные им "спортсмены" предпочли не завязывать бесед, ограничившись короткими кивками при встрече и прощании. И, несмотря на то, что зал был старым и давно требовал ремонта, помещение было достаточно большим, чтобы несколько одновременно занимающихся людей практически не сталкивались друг с другом. Этот факт был ещё одним несомненным плюсом для Луки, который не любил показывать свою слабость при посторонних. А тренировки давались ему весьма нелегко.

Лука закончил отмывать покрасневшие пальцы, набрал воды в ладони и умыл всё ещё разгоряченное после тренировки лицо. Несколько капель, скатившись с впалых щек и острого подбородка, упали на голую грудь парня, заставив его поёжиться. Лука не любил мёрзнуть, но холодная вода освежала и создавала иллюзию нового притока сил.

Куффен перекрыл кран и поднял глаза на собственное отражение, придирчиво всматриваясь сквозь слипшиеся от умывания ресницы в собственное зеркальное «я». Сегодня он занимался полураздетый, так как сменной одежды у него с собой не было, а выходить из зала на улицу в мокрой от пота футболке он точно не хотел, поэтому ничто не скрывало сейчас от его внимательного взгляда все те недостатки, от которых он так мечтал избавиться. Уставшее бледное лицо, худощавое, совсем не рельефное тело, никак не желавшее обрастать мышцами, тонкие руки, местами покрытые синяками, сбитые костяшки пальцев, которые теперь наверняка будут несколько дней заживать, мешая не только новым тренировкам, но и игре на любимой гитаре… Лука был крайне недоволен собой. Он знал, что пока не начнёт высыпаться и нормально питаться, о наборе мышечной массы можно было и не мечтать, но ни то, ни другое в условиях его насыщенного распорядка дня наладить никак не получалось. Всё что он мог — это тренироваться. И делал это с особенным, порой даже чрезмерным усердием.

Персональных тренеров среди его знакомых не оказалось, а денег на подобные услуги не было и подавно, поэтому Куффен часами просматривал видео в Интернете, стараясь повторять технику тех или иных упражнений, запоминая движения, а затем отрабатывая их до автоматизма в зале. Но меры он не знал. Врождённая требовательность к себе в тех вещах, которые казались ему самыми важными, заставляли его заниматься даже тогда, когда сил уже совсем не оставалось, и любой здравомыслящий тренер от такого перенапряжения его бы наверняка отговорил. Но Лука был слишком упрям, отказываясь слушать робкие предупреждения собственного внутреннего голоса, и каждый раз продолжал истязать себя до тех пор, пока тошнота не подступала к горлу. Несколько раз это приводило к тому, что вся выпитая за время тренировки вода оказывалась в раковине туалетной комнаты, совмещенной с неработающей душевой, но эти инциденты, тем не менее, так и не способствовали снижению нагрузок.

Фанатизму Луки в отношении тренировок способствовало и то, что кое-какой результат всё же был заметен. За месяцы регулярных занятий он стал выносливее и немного сильнее. Пару дней назад он помогал в пекарне Дюпен-Чен — разгружал тяжёлые коробки и мешки с мукой из грузовика поставщика, в то время как месье Дюпен был в Ницце на конкурсе пекарей. Луке даже с относительной лёгкостью удалось поймать упавшую со стремянки Маринетт (и, надо признать, те секунды, когда он крепко прижимал её к себе, были лучшими мгновениями за всю прошедшую неделю). Куффен понимал, что именно занятия спортом позволили ему после утренней пробежки, полной рабочей смены и нескольких часов тяжелого труда в пекарне чувствовать себя вполне бодрым и в достаточной мере полным сил, чтобы затем еще и подвезти на велосипеде Маринетт до подруги, у которой она планировала ночевку, и только после этого отправиться домой отдыхать. И за тот тёплый поцелуй благодарности, оставленный на его щеке, он был готов примириться с появлением тренажерного зала в его жизни. Да и с любыми другими тягостями жизни заодно...

Вот только Вайперион отчего-то по-прежнему был самым слабым в физическом плане героем, несмотря на то, что явно был старше прочих. И этот факт заставлял Луку до скрежета сжимать зубы и совершать всё новые и новые подходы в том или ином упражнении в зале, стремясь улучшить свои возможности. Но, как назло, именно в том, ради чего он всё это затеял, прогресса видно не было.

Он участвовал в не таком уж и большом количестве битв с акуманизированными злодеями, но с тех самых пор, как Талисман Змеи попал к нему в руки впервые, Лука стал интересоваться делами героев Парижа, подобно самому ярому фанату. Он следил за их успехами, подмечал мелкие промахи, изучал технику боя, особые приёмы, фирменные движения и типичные ошибки каждого из своих «коллег», чтобы в следующий раз, когда Ледибаг понадобится его помощь, он мог быть максимально полезным и эффективным. Но это не помогало. Он всё равно не чувствовал себя достаточно подготовленным, ругал себя за каждый пропущенный удар, за каждый промах, за каждый не вовремя произнесенный «Второй шанс». Он с детства недолюбливал спорт, прогуливал уроки физкультуры, пропускал тренировки бейсбола в коллеже и никогда не думал, что пожалеет об этом. Вот только судьба в лице голубоглазой миниатюрной брюнетки распорядилась иначе, преподнеся ему однажды Камень Чудес.

Еще хуже стало Луке после того, как он убедился, что за пятнистой маской героини скрывается та, кого он всем сердцем любил и больше всего на свете хотел бы защищать.

Конечно, он давным давно догадывался, что именно она носила красно-чёрную маску. С каждой новой встречей с Ледибаг он убеждался в этом всё больше и больше. Но однажды, когда героиня в очередной раз доверила ему Талисман Змеи, во время ожесточенного боя злодей таки смог сорвать с неё одну из Серёжек. Магия разрушилась, и перед лицами торжествующего акуманизированного, ошарашенного Нуара и растерянного Вайпериона предстала напуганная Маринетт. В следующую же секунду прозвучавшие слова «Второй шанс» отмотали время назад и стёрли из памяти почти всех присутствующих истинную личность Ледибаг. Злодей был повержен, раскрытие не повторилось. Вот только Лука помнил всё. И особенно хорошо он запомнил взгляд до боли дорогих ему голубых глаз, наполненных непередаваемым ужасом, отчаянием и непониманием. Глаз, которые он во что бы то ни стало обязан теперь защищать. И для этого он должен был стать героем номер один. Хотя бы для неё.

Встряхнув головой, Лука в последний раз взглянул на своё отражение, нахмурился, оставшись, как всегда, недовольным увиденным, и поспешно натянул футболку. Выйдя на улицу, он отстегнул от велосипедной парковки своего двухколёсного друга, перекинул ногу через раму и, тяжело выдохнув, повернул в сторону причала.

Раскалившийся за день асфальт отдавал своё тепло вечернему городу. Улицы были заполнены изнывающими от жары парижанами, которые, напрасно надеясь на прохладу сумерек, упрямо прогуливались по набережной вяло текущей Сены. Уставший Лука, словно в тумане, маневрировал в транспортном и людском потоках. Капельки пота стекали по его вискам, а намокшие двухцветные пряди неприятно липли ко лбу. Он с досадой подумал о том, что, в принципе, тренироваться можно было и в футболке, ведь разницы спустя полчаса езды по летнему городу не было уже никакой.

Было чудовищно душно. То ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от регулярного недосыпа, а может, и от банальной усталости Куффена клонило в сон. Звуки улицы доносились до него, словно из-под подушки, — приглушённые, слившиеся в единый неразборчивый шум. Лука вынужден был больно прикусывать внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не поддаваться сонному мареву и по-прежнему быстро реагировать на происходящее на дороге. Сейчас, даже несмотря на многолетний курьерский стаж, превративший Луку с его велосипедом практически в единое целое, попасть в аварию было не так уж и сложно.

Лука начал подрабатывать с одиннадцати лет — с тех самых пор, когда понял, как тяжело было его матери одной обеспечивать себя и двоих детей, да и обслуживание корабля обходилось не сильно дешевле аренды квартиры. Так, в один из не самых лёгких для Куффенов периодов жизни он решил, что должен, как единственный мужчина в семье, приносить больше пользы. И стал искать способы.

Успешно избежав влияния нескольких плохих компаний, предлагавших промышлять воровством и жульничеством, он понял, что зарабатывать хочет только честными методами и собственным трудом. За прошедшие шесть лет он сменил немало подработок. Он был и мальчиком-газетчиком, выкрикивающим острые заголовки и приманивающим покупателей на самых людных улицах Парижа; он раздавал рекламные буклеты возле метро, улыбаясь сонным, не замечающим ничего вокруг себя прохожим; в разные годы жизни он подметал дворы, работал на автомойке, был помощником билетёра в кинотеатре и несколько раз играл роль одного из эльфов Санта Клауса на различных праздничных мероприятиях.

Всю свою зарплату Лука неизменно отдавал матери и на любые её попытки отказаться отвечал, что знание о том, что он хоть немного помогает своей семье, делает его гораздо счастливее. И в конечном итоге Анарка с благодарностью принимала все заработанные сыном деньги, в свою очередь стараясь создать в их семье самую благоприятную атмосферу, основанную на свободе выбора, посильной помощи друг другу и взаимопонимании.

Но помимо основных подработок, Лука частенько играл на гитаре в людных местах. Собранные во время этих мини-выступлений деньги он оставлял себе, не растрачивая, а бережно откладывая их в ящик письменного стола. И наконец, его скромных накоплений хватило, чтобы купить себе и любимой сестрёнке по велосипеду. С тех пор основным источником его доходов стала именно работа курьером. И, надо сказать, она его вполне устраивала.

Жаль только, что привычка крутить педали никак не помогала в борьбе с акумами, иначе Лука точно смог бы достичь своей мечты и стать лучшим помощником для Ледибаг. Но сегодня его маленьким достижением был лишь тот факт, что он смог добраться до Либерти целым и невредимым, несмотря на своё измождённое состояние.

— Лука! Ох, что с тобой? Ты выглядишь неважно, — Анарка встретила сына на палубе и от вида его раскрасневшегося лица всплеснула руками. — Где ты был? Тебя тут уже заждались…

— Заждались? — Лука нахмурился, а затем с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу: — Оу... Я совсем забыл… Джулека сердится?

— Джулеку пока развлекают подруги, но женское терпение не безгранично, сын. Ты ведь ей обещал, - с лёгким упрёком в голосе ответила мадам Куффен.

Лука чувствовал себя ужасно. Ужасно виноватым и ужасно уставшим. Он действительно обещал сестре сводить её на концерт любимой рок-группы. Он должен был сопровождать компанию её подруг как более старший и ответственный человек, без которого на подобные мероприятия юным девушкам лучше было бы не ходить, но все дни недели и все планы смешались в переутомлённой голове Куффена, и теперь он чувствовал себя отвратительным типом, забывшим о собственном обещании. Не зря он удивлялся, почему именно сегодня его рабочий день, согласно расписанию, составленному им самим почти месяц назад, заканчивался так рано. Совершенно забыв о концерте, Лука по привычке направился в тренажёрный зал и оставил телефон в раздевалке, а после даже не взглянул на него. И ни отсутствие спортивной формы, ни его смутные подозрения о том, что он поступает неверно, не заставили его прийти домой пораньше. Идея стать лучшим для Маринетт слишком сильно въелась в его сознание. И теперь за это ему было невероятно стыдно.

Мысленно ругая себя последними словами, Лука спустился в их с Джулекой каюту, но каково же было его удивление, когда первым, что он увидел, был взгляд до боли любимых голубых глаз, в которых читался укор, впрочем, быстро сменившийся беспокойством.

— Маринетт?

Как и предупреждала Анарка, Джулека в каюте была не одна. Но вместе с Роуз и Милен, которые, как Лука знал, тоже собирались на концерт, здесь была и Маринетт, и мысль о том, что она наверняка точно так же, как и все присутствующие, упрекала Луку в непунктуальности, заставил его досадливо поморщиться.

— Лука, наконец-то! Еще чуть-чуть, и мы бы всё-всё пропустили! — звонкий голос Роуз больно ударил по ушам, и Лука почувствовал, как его голова отозвалась тянущей болью.

— Простите, я немного закрутился… Сейчас быстро приму душ и пойдем. Две минуты.

Лука с раскаянием в глазах посмотрел на Джулеку, но та лишь молча кивнула, принимая молчаливые извинения брата. Она прекрасно знала, насколько тяжёлыми были последние месяцы для Луки, и понимала, что он ни за что бы не стал нарочно игнорировать её звонки и нарушать данное обещание. Лука работал на износ, чтобы помогать семье и оплачивать пусть и небольшую, «для своих», стоимость посещений спортзала. Кроме того, он готовился к поступлению в университет, экзамены в который благополучно завалил в прошлом году, но теперь был решительно настроен их пройти. И конечно, он старался как можно больше времени проводить с Маринетт, обучая её игре на гитаре и помогая по необходимости в пекарне. Остаток сил и внимания он уделял музыке и творчеству, но с каждым днём ему приходилось всё больше и больше жертвовать сном, чтобы успевать всё то, что он запланировал на день.

Джулека не знала, что в жизни её брата были ещё и сражения с марионетками Бражника, пусть и нечастые для Вайпериона, но каждый раз выматывающие (в большей степени морально) Луку сильнее всего остального. И сейчас именно Джулека была той, что успокаивала расшумевшихся подруг, призывая не винить Луку, а просто подождать его ещё немного. В конце концов, ради него она готова была вообще не идти ни на какой концерт. Но решение пришло прежде, чем Куффен-младшая успела сообщить брату об изменившихся планах.

***

Лука наспех принял душ, переоделся в чистое и вышел из ванной. Но, к его удивлению, каюта была пуста. Не теряя времени на поиски сестры и её подруг, он сел на собственную кровать и принялся зашнуровывать кеды. Наверняка девушки просто решили позволить ему спокойно собраться и теперь ждали на палубе. Надо было торопиться.

Но пальцы не слушались. Запёкшаяся кровь на костяшках пальцев неприятно стягивала кожу, а длинные, видавшие виды шнурки выскальзывали из рук, делая привычный процесс завязывания узлов невероятно утомительным. Справившись, наконец, с обувью, Лука выпрямился, запрокинул назад голову и прикрыл глаза. Перед его внутренним взором мелькали цветные пятна, а веки казались такими тяжёлыми, что открыть их снова было сродни ещё одному маленькому испытанию. Именно поэтому, когда дверь в каюту отворилась, Лука встретил вошедшего с по-прежнему закрытыми глазами.

— Да, я готов. Уже иду, — он наклонил голову вниз, скрываясь за плохо высушенной чёлкой.

— Ты можешь никуда не идти, — совсем рядом раздался знакомый мелодичный голос, и в то же мгновение мягкая ладонь коснулась его плеча. — Алья пришла вместе с Норой. Оказывается, старшая сестра Альи тоже обожает эту рок-группу и решила составить нам компанию. Так что, теперь она может выступать за старшую. Ты можешь не идти.

— Нора… Это та, которая спортсменка? — Лука поджал губы, радуясь, что его недовольство не было видно Маринетт. — Да… Она защитит вас лучше меня, в случае чего…

— Честно говоря, я боюсь, что с характером Норы, это нам придётся вытаскивать её из какой-нибудь передряги… Но мы последим за ней, а она за нами. Думаю, что всё будет хорошо. Не волнуйся, Лука, — Маринетт улыбнулась и слегка сжала плечо Куффена.

Раньше от подобного прикосновения сердце Луки непременно забилось бы чаще, но сейчас он был не в состоянии испытывать хоть сколько-нибудь сильные эмоции. Как во сне, не открывая глаз, он подался вперёд, неожиданно упершись лбом в живот опешившей девушки.

— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

В голосе Маринетт отчетливо слышалось беспокойство, и от этого на душе у Луки немного потеплело.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Я просто немного устал, — тихо ответил он, понимая, что даже чётко произносить слова теперь было не так уж и легко.

— Немного? Ты же спишь на ходу! — ахнула Маринетт, также понизив голос.

— Нет-нет, я сейчас встану. И всё равно пойду с вами. Ты думаешь, я смогу спокойно отдыхать вместо того, чтобы сопровождать вас? Я, конечно, никудышный спортсмен и защитник, но мне будет спокойнее, если мы пойдём вместе… Я должен…

— Ты должен хорошенько выспаться, — с этими словами, словно стараясь перебить все возможные возражения, Маринетт свободной рукой начала поглаживать Луку по голове, аккуратно пропуская всё ещё влажные пряди его волос сквозь пальцы. — И ты отличный защитник, Лука. Надёжнее многих. Но даже самому лучшему защитнику нужно отдыхать. Поверь мне.

Нежные движения её руки убаюкивали, а тепло, исходящее от её живота, в который Куффен по-прежнему так беспардонно упирался, приятно обволакивало и затягивало в сон. Лука расслабился, наслаждаясь моментом и уже готовясь поддаться мягким уговорам Маринетт, однако, резкий вибрирующий звук, раздавшийся из её сумочки, немного развеял его полусонное состояние.

— Кажется, тебе звонят, — пробормотал Лука, отстраняясь.

Прижав ладони к лицу, он потёр глаза, стараясь прийти в себя, в то время как Маринетт неожиданно уселась рядом с ним на кровать, с серьёзным видом уставившись на экран своего телефона. Сбросив звонок, она принялась набирать сообщение. Но в тот самый момент, когда на экране появилась надпись «Отправлено», Маринетт услышала тихий, едва различимый голос Луки: — Я всё равно хочу пойти с тобой… С вами…

Лука опустил руки и уставился в точку перед собой. Его глаза теперь были открыты, но очевидная пелена усталости делала его голубые радужки блёклыми и почти безжизненными.

Маринетт прикусила нижнюю губу, размышляя. Она знала, что Лука порой бывал очень настойчив. Его упорство вызывало у неё восхищение, когда дело касалось игры на гитаре или катания на коньках, но вот в такие моменты ей было за него просто страшно. Ещё страшнее было потому, что отчасти она чувствовала - многое он делал только из-за неё. Ради Маринетт помогал в пекарне, ради Ледибаг сражался с акуманизированными… Этот человек так много тратил времени и сил на неё… Стараясь помочь, уберечь. Даже сейчас, даже в таком состоянии…

Неожиданно беспокойство и тревога в её глазах сменились ласковым теплом, и она шёпотом спросила:

— Если я останусь с тобой, ты перестанешь упрямиться и отдохнёшь?

В это же мгновение Маринетт почувствовала, как голова Луки безвольно упала на её плечо.

— Останешься?

Лука зевнул, и Маринетт почувствовала, как по её телу прокатилась дрожь от горячего воздуха, опалившего основание её шеи.

— Да, — кивнула она, и тут же дополнила, стараясь напомнить Куффену о главном аргументе: — За Джулекой и девочками присмотрит Нора. Ты можешь спокойно поспать.

Лука промолчал. Его голова заметно потяжелела, и девушка с облегчением выдохнула, чувствуя, что в этот раз, кажется, всё-таки победила.

**«Я звонила сказать тебе, что Адриан тоже будет там! Не знаю, сбежал он или уговорил отца, но, кажется, свершилось настоящее чудо! Давай скорее, ждём тебя!»**

**«Алья, я, пожалуй, побуду лучше с Лукой. Идите без меня»**

**«???!»**

**«Девочка моя, ты не заболела? Концерт! Адриан!»**

**«Оторвитесь там за меня :)»**

Маринетт отложила телефон и осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Луку, прислонилась спиной к стене позади себя, устраиваясь поудобнее. Хоть она и не чувствовала себя уставшей, но рядом с Куффеном было так уютно и тепло, что внезапно возникшая идея поспать вместе с ним показалась весьма заманчивой.

Прежде чем закрыть глаза, она еще раз взглянула на дремавшего парня.

Рядом с ним она всегда чувствовала себя маленькой и хрупкой. Даже сейчас, зная, что в данный момент это _она_ нужна ему, а не он ей, как это бывало обычно, она чувствовала себя в приятной безопасности, под защитой самого заботливого и ответственного человека в мире. И никакой пропущенный концерт не убедит её в обратном.

Ей было хорошо. Луке, скорее всего, тоже. А значит, вечер определённо удался.

***

Долгие месяцы Лука приходил домой, падал на подушку, моментально проваливаясь во тьму, но уже спустя минуту, как ему казалось, открывал глаза под раздражающие трели будильника. Словно бездна стремительно засасывала его в себя каждую ночь, а затем выплёвывала обратно, помятого и изжёванного. Пять-шесть часов сна пролетали в полнейшей темноте как одно мгновение, не принося отдыха и практически не восстанавливая сил.

Но сейчас, несмотря на неудобную позу и затёкшие ноги, обутые в кеды, Лука спал и чувствовал, как ставшая привычной бездна отступила, позволяя ему упасть в тёплые объятия сладкого, восхитительно-приятного сна, в котором Маринетт гладила его по голове и шептала о том, что он самый надёжный защитник.


End file.
